


Track 1: The Blower's Daughter.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, spoilers up to ep 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: "A year is nothing to a full blooded Mazoku, but it’s amazing the changes that happen in a human face." Huber reflects of the changes that have happened.





	

_And so it is, just like you said it would be,_  
life goes easy on me. Most of the time.  
And so it is, the shorter story.  
No love no glory. No hero in her sky. 

A year is nothing to a full blooded Mazoku, but it’s amazing the changes that happen in a human face. Nicola shivers slightly and snuggles closer, causing him a smile, fingertips grazing her nude shoulder for a moment before pulling the covers closer to her.

It’s one of the few times that they are in a bed and now Nicola’s sleeping and he ought to do the same because tomorrow – no, _today_ they’re going to start early. There’s no sign of the Mateki in the village so they’re leaving again.

Huber knows she shouldn’t have to subject herself to this life. She is young, barely twenty years old. She shouldn’t have to live her life like this, never staying for long in the same place, dealing with the weather and monsters. She has never complained and, more than once, she has told him that she doesn’t mind.

Huber is not sure how can he possibly deserve this fragment of happiness. He thinks about whom he was before and how he would have reacted to her, just a sweet, naïve, innocent human girl who knew about pain but who also didn’t know about wars and he has to repress a shudder; instead tightening his arms around Nicola’s fragile body.

Humans are so, so very fragile. He had never noticed it before and he wonders why he once thought they were such a serious threat. He kind of wishes he had realized that earlier on his life. So much pain would have been avoided if he had. Huber doesn’t allow himself to think that, because, if he had, he probably wouldn’t have found himself in that small town near Suberera, ending up in a small inn, finding himself talking with daughter of the owner of the inn who also happened to work near the ruins he needed to investigate but couldn’t, due to the Houseki.

Even if he wants to pay for his sins, he’s not brave or strong enough to willingly give up Nicola.

A year is not much for a Mazoku but it is, for a human. Now Nicola says that she loves him and she says she cares for him and that she doesn’t want to let go. He had just kissed her, asking for forgiveness because he almost thinks that he can be happy with her. He might not deserve happiness but Nicola does. He vows that he’ll make her happy. He might have even begged for the chance.

She hasn’t changed much but she is going to do so, specially in the next few months, maybe even know. He thinks he might even see it, even if there’s no way that Nicola’s baby (their baby) has changed his ( or her) mother’s body yet. He never thought, even before Ruttenberg, that he’d end up being a father (he won’t say that even more, he had never even started to think that he’d be the father of a half mazoku child). Never thought he could love someone like he does with Nicola, and even the baby.

“Huber?” Nicola’s voice is thick with sleep and her eyelids flutter open softly, turning a little bit to look at him through eyes still veiled with dreams. “Is something wrong?”

He smiles softly and presses his lips to her forehead, guesses her smile before even watching it.

“I’ll take you to Shin Makoku when we find the Mateki.”

Her smile widens. “Oh, Huber...” When Nicola leans her head against his shoulder, he thinks he can feel tears but also her smile.. He caresses her hair, his other hand holding her close to him. Huber wonders if she realized that he didn’t say anything about him staying there.

He’s not allowed that piece of heaven.


End file.
